Selenic Soul
by Metalliqha
Summary: Karena kau telah mengubah hidupku. Bukan hanya sebagian, tapi secara keseluruhan. Dan itulah sebabnya, lagu ini tercipta... / SoMa, RnR?


_Terinspirasi dari original soundtrack Soul Eater, "_Selenic Soul".

_Disclaimer: Atsushi Ookubo. _

_p.s : disarankan membaca ini sambil mendengarkan Selenic Soul :))_

* * *

**Warning: OOC, gaje, dll.**

* * *

_BLAM!_

Maka sedikit terlonjak, namun tak beranjak dari tempatnya semula. Dia masih berdiri di hadapan pintu yang sekitar dua detik yang lalu ditutup dengan kasar oleh sang pemilik kamar. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Soul?

Matanya masih menatap pintu itu, berharap Soul keluar dan bilang kalau dia memaafkan Maka. Tapi, sampai lima menit kemudian, tak ada tanda kalau Soul akan keluar.

Malam ini, mereka bertengkar. Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

Setelah pertarungan melawan badut aneh di sebuah pabrik itu, mereka sering bertengkar. Meskipun, biasanya mereka akan segera berdamai. Kali ini mungkin tidak.

Itu karena kalimat yang terlontar begitu saja dari bibir Maka. Dan Maka berani bersumpah demi apapun, dia tak benar-benar bermaksud seperti itu.

* * *

"_Kau lemah! Kau tidak seperti yang lainnya—Liz, Patty, dan Tsubaki—mereka senjata yang hebat! Dan kau? Lihat dirimu, Soul!"_

_ Maka menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, matanya terbelalak. Kenapa dia bisa berkata seperti itu, dia pun tidak mengerti._

_ "Aku mengerti."_

_ "S-Soul…"_

_ "Sudahlah, aku mengerti," ujar Soul dingin, kemudian masuk ke kamar dan membanting pintunya, membuat Maka terlonjak kaget._

* * *

Maka membuka kedua matanya perlahan, kedua manik _hazel_ miliknya mencari-cari jam yang terpajang di dinding dan seketika terbelalak setelah menemukannya. Sudah lewat dari jam tujuh, itu artinya, dia terlambat.

Dengan kecepatan yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan, ia mandi dan bersiap-siap.

"Soul? Soul? Kau sudah bangun atau belum?" panggil Maka dari balik pintu kamar Soul, beberapa kali tangannya mengetuk pintu itu.

Hilang kesabaran, dia memutar kenop pintunya, membuka pintu kamar Soul. Dia mengernyitkan dahi saat melihat bahwa kamar Soul sudah kosong.

"Soul…?"

"Maka~! Soul-_kun_ sudah pergi, _nyan_!"

Maka mengangguk mengerti saat mendengar ucapan Blair. Dengan kesal dia keluar dari apartemennya dan berjalan menuju sekolahnya.

"Kenapa Soul tidak membangunkanku?! Dia malah pergi duluan!" gerutu Maka dalam hati. Tiba-tiba, ia terhenti saat menyadari sesuatu. "Aku dan Soul sedang bertengkar…"

Maka menghela napas, langkah kakinya mendadak menjadi berat.

* * *

"Yo, Maka! Ini pertama kalinya kau terlambat! Dewa yang besar sepertiku ini sangat menyayangkan keterlambatanmu!"

Maka memang sampai di sekolah, sayangnya, dia memang terlambat. Syukurlah, Stein memberikannya kompensasi karena selama ini, Maka tak pernah terlambat dan merupakan murid terbaik di Shibusen.

"Diamlah, Black Star."

"Maka-_chan_, apa yang membuatmu terlambat?"

"Ah—aku terlambat bangun, Tsubaki."

"Maka tidak bersama Soul!"

"Err… Patty…"

"…"

"Ada apa, Kid?"

"Maka, dua kuncir rambutmu tidak simetris…"

Maka membanting pelan wajahnya ke meja. Kenapa Kid masih memikirkan soal kesimetrisan rambut Maka?

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong, Patty benar. Kau tidak bersama Soul, kemana dia?" tanya Kid—yang sepertinya sudah melupakan soal rambut Maka yang tak simetris—dengan alis sebelah terangkat.

Maka mengernyit, "Memangnya Soul tidak kemari?"

"Dia tidak ada dari tadi."

"Hihihi, kalian bertengkar, kan? Soul dan Maka seperti pasangan kekasih!" seru Patty sambil memainkan boneka jerapahnya.

Maka menoleh ke segala sudut di dalam kelas, dia memang tak melihat Soul. Tapi, dia yakin, Soul pasti ada di Shibusen. Dia juga melihat motornya. Tapi masalahnya, Soul dimana?

"Dr. Stein!"

Stein berhenti berbicara saat Maka berteriak memanggilnya, "Ada apa, Maka?"

"Boleh aku minta izin? Aku… ingin mencari Soul!"

Agak lama Stein menatap Maka sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "Baiklah, kau boleh pergi."

Maka tersenyum lebar dan mengucapkan terimakasih pada Stein. Segera dia keluar dari ruang kelas tersebut, dia harus menemui Soul, dia harus bicara dengannya, dan harus meminta maaf padanya.

"Maka? Kenapa keluar?"

Maka menoleh dan mendapati gadis berambut merah muda bersama rekannya, Kim dan Jacqueline.

"Ah—Kim, Jacqueline! Tidak ada, aku ingin mencari Soul, apa kalian melihatnya?"

"Kurasa tadi Soul kearah sana," Jacqueline menunjuk koridor yang tak pernah dilewati hampir seluruh murid Shibusen.

"Baiklah, terimakasih!"

Maka meninggalkan Kim dan Jacqueline, dalam kepalanya, tercipta banyak pertanyaan. Salah satunya yang paling bergema adalah; _Kenapa Soul kearah sini? Di sini, kan, tak ada ruangan lain selain ruangan musik._

Maka berhenti. Dia menyadari sesuatu dari pertanyaan itu; ruang musik!

* * *

Dia menyentuh kenop pintu ruangan tersebut, ragu-ragu. Jika dia masuk, apa Soul akan berbicara padanya? Atau malah mengabaikan dan meninggalkannya? Atau jangan-jangan, di dalam ada kishin yang bisa berubah bentuk menjadi Soul dan Soul yang sebenarnya sudah terluka?

Maka menggeleng kepalanya beberapa kali. "Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak," batinnya. Dia menghela napas pelan sebelum menetapkan hatinya, dia _harus_ masuk ke dalam sana. Dia bisa merasakan jiwa Soul. Lagipula, kishin yang bisa menyamar jadi Soul itu tidak akan ada—kalaupun ada, dia tak bisa mengubah jiwanya seperti milik Soul, kan?

Sebelum Maka memutar kenop pintu tersebut, dia mendengar sesuatu. Dari dalam ruangan itu, terdengar dentingan lembut piano, yang sebenarnya, membuatnya heran.

Jika yang di dalam adalah Soul, apa mungkin Soul akan memainkan piano selembut ini? Bukankah musik Soul adalah musik yang gelap dan menyeramkan?

"Sudahlah, masuk saja. Argh."

Maka membuka pintu tersebut perlahan, _iris_-nya tertuju pada punggung seseorang yang sudah sangat ia kenal. Rekannya, senjatanya, sahabatnya, dan… cinta pertamanya—Soul.

Lelaki berambut putih itu sedang duduk menghadap sebuah _grand piano_ berwarna hitam. Tangannya bergerak perlahan, jemarinya menari, memencet tuts putih dan hitam, menciptakan keharmonisan, menghasilkan nada yang indah, lembut dan menghanyutkan.

Untuk sesaat, Maka merasa lupa tujuan utamanya kemari—dan sepertinya, Soul tidak menyadari kehadiran Maka.

Sayangnya, Maka terlalu cepat memikirkannya, karena detik kemudian, tanpa menghentikan permainannya, Soul berdehem.

"Ingat pertama kali kita bertemu?"

"E-eh?"

Soul terdiam untuk sesaat, perhatiannya masih belum teralihkan dari _grand piano_ yang ada di hadapannya. "Saat itu, aku memainkan musik yang gelap, dan aku bilang padamu: seperti itulah musikku, gelap, menyeramkan, seperti diriku."

Maka tidak menjawab apa-apa, dia masih berdiri di sana, tidak jauh dari Soul, namun tetap memberikan sedikit jarak. Tidak ada sepatah kata yang keluar dari mulut Maka, manik _hazel_ miliknya masih sibuk menatapi punggung Soul.

"Saat itu, setelah memainkan lagu itu, aku pikir kau akan takut padaku, lalu meninggalkanku sendirian," Soul menghela napas sebentar, setelah itu melanjutkan, "Tapi ternyata… Kau malah mendekatiku, dan memintaku untuk menjadi rekanmu."

"Kau tahu, saat itu aku merasa… entahlah. Bahagia, mungkin? Heh," Soul terkekeh—meskipun Maka bisa tahu ada kepedihan terselip di dalamnya.

"Kau tahu alasanku bermain musik?"

Maka tetap diam. Dia tahu, Soul tak butuh jawaban, Soul hanya sedang ingin menyampaikan apa yang dia rasakan saat ini. Tapi, mendengar seluruh perkataan Soul membuatnya sakit. Mengapa Soul mengatakan semua kepada Maka, pasti ada alasannya, kan? Maka hanya merasa tidak siap menerima kemungkinan terburuk—seperti ditinggalkan oleh Soul, mungkin.

Pemikiran itu membuat Maka menggigit bibirnya. Dia tak ingin itu terjadi, itu _tak boleh_ terjadi.

"Seluruh keluargaku adalah pemusik, mereka lahir untuk musik. Kakakku, adalah harta kebanggan keluarga Evans. Ck, terkadang aku iri mendengar pujian-pujian yang tertuju padanya. Aku sadar, aku tak bisa mencapainya, menandinginya hanyalah angan-angan belaka."

Soul berhenti bermain, kedua tangannya dikepalkan, dia masih belum berbalik.

"Aku terbuang, Maka. Aku terabaikan. Aku kalah—aku tidak keren, bukan?" Lagi-lagi Soul terkekeh, "Saat itu, aku bermain piano untuk mengingatkan diriku sendiri kalau _aku_ adalah bagian dari Evans. Hanya saja, itu tidak pernah membuatku merasa lebih baik—sampai kau datang. Kau harus tahu, Maka, aku bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah percaya pada orang lain, tapi kau… Kau berbeda."

Maka terperangah, tanpa ia sadari, pandangannya buram. Air bening sudah berkumpul di ujung matanya, menunggu saatnya untuk meluncur.

"Entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang memaksaku untuk percaya padamu dan… aku melakukannya. Kau tahu? Kau mengubah hidupku, Maka. Bukan hanya sebagian—tapi seluruhnya. Dan sejak aku menjadi rekanmu… Aku tak pernah ingin tahu apakah aku benar-benar bagian dari Evans atau bukan. Karena aku sudah terlanjur nyaman padamu, aku tak peduli apa keluargaku tak menganggapku lagi karena… Aku sudah memilikimu… Maka."

Maka tak mampu lagi menahannya, dia berlari kecil mendekati Soul dan memeluk punggungnya. Wajahnya ia tenggelamkan di pundak lelaki itu, tangisnya pecah. "Sudah… cukup, Soul. Aku… Aku minta maaf... Jangan marah padaku lagi…"

Isak tangis Maka membuat Soul menghela napasnya, dia melepaskan tangan Maka yang melingkari pundaknya . Perlahan, lelaki itu berdiri dan membalikkan badannya, menghadap Maka. Dia sedikit menunduk untuk menatap ke dalam _iris _berwarna _hazel_ yang basah karena air mata tersebut. Tangannya bergerak menuju pipi Maka, mengusap air matanya.

* * *

"Jangan tinggalkan aku… ya, Soul?"

Soul tersenyum—senyumnya yang tulus dan begitu manis. Begitu manis sampai-sampai Maka merasa ingin menangis lagi. "Bodoh, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku sudah pernah bilang padamu, kan, kalau aku akan melindungimu?"

Maka tersenyum, membuat Soul mengelus rambut pirangnya yang selalu dikuncir dua itu.

"Hei, Maka."

"Hmm?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Maka terbelalak, dia menghempaskan dirinya ke dada Soul, melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang lelaki itu. Badannya bergetar. "Maka? Kau menangis?"

"T-Tidak…"

"Aku tidak keren, ya? Sampai kau menangis begitu."

"Bodoh!" Maka menarik dirinya dan menatap Soul lagi, "Aku hanya tidak menyangka akan mendengar itu langsung darimu, Soul! Aku… aku juga… mencintaimu."

Soul menyeringai, dia menarik Maka ke dalam pelukannya dan menyandarkan dagunya di atas kepala Maka, menghirup aroma _strawberry_ dari rambut pirangnya.

Masih banyak yang ingin Maka ungkapkan, begitu juga dengan Soul. Namun, mereka berdua sama-sama tahu, tanpa perlu kata-kata, jiwa mereka sudah mengungkapkan satu sama lain.

* * *

_a/n: ARRGGHH ENTAHLAH. RNR YAAAAAPPPPP! :))_


End file.
